


I'm With You Till The End Of The Line

by demonBreath



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accident, Angst, Injury, M/M, METAL ARM, Prosthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonBreath/pseuds/demonBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is going to a new school, and meets Steve Rogers, who he immediately falls for. Everything seems to be happy until a terrible accident happens, leaving them both in the hospital, Bucky with one less arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You Till The End Of The Line

“Shut up.” I mumble to my blaring alarm clock, pounding my fist against the snooze. I bury my face in my pillow, trying to ignore the fact that I had to get ready for school. I roll out of bed, untangling myself from my blankets. Running my hand through my hair, I sigh and get dressed. New day, new school, and I wasn’t ready to start either of those. I run downstairs, mumbling a goodbye to my mum and little sister, and head to my bus stop. I’m nervous, to say the least, as I’ve always been socially awkward. I keep my head down as the bus pulls up to my house, and slip into an empty seat. I lean against the window, the cool glass pressing against my skin, and close my eyes until I get to school.

I rub the tiredness out of my eyes as the bus pulls up to the school. Pulling my backpack on, I file into to the building with the hundreds of other kids. This isn’t going to be any different than my old school, I just know it. I let out a sigh, my breath blowing my dark brown bangs out of my face. I walk into my homeroom class, sitting in the back corner of the class and hoping I wasn't in anyones seat. I leaned back, closing my eyes, and tried to pass the time before the bell rings.

I jerk up at the bell signaling class to start. I must of dozed off. Reorienting myself, I look around at the other students around. Within seconds the teacher walked in, and started class. Math. Just great, my worst subject. I try to tune out my thoughts as I copy notes from the board, but that proves hard since I’m bored out of my mind. The seconds seem to drag by, and I begin to drift asleep. That is, until the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, I feel like I’m being watched. I jerk my head up and glance around, looking to see what made me feel like this. I catch the eye of a blonde haired boy also in the back row. He blushes and glances back down at notes as he notices me staring back at him. He glanced back up and blushed even more when he realized I was still staring at him. I really should stop staring, I think to myself, but I can’t seem to tear my eyes away from the blonde haired blued eyed boy. He keeps staring back me, and our staring fest is only interrupted by the bell. I gather up my stuff, just managing to tear my eyes away from blondie. I see him walking out of the class, and rush to keep up with him. I follow him to his locker, where he still hasn't noticed me tailing him. He jumps as I tap his shoulder, nearly dropping his books.

“Oh hey there, I didn’t see you coming.” He breathes out with a light chuckle. ¨Im Steve.”

“Bucky.” I reply with a small smile, which just makes him chuckle more. I blush, and let my bangs slide in front of my eyes, hiding my embarrassment. We stand there in silence, neither of knowing what to say. The bell rings, and both of jup as we weren't expecting it.

“Shoot! We are gonna be late.” Steve mumbles, and quickly closes his locker. “Where you heading to?¨  
Checking my schedule, I manage to reply, ¨English. How about you?¨  
“Same.” he said, taking off in the direction of what I can only assume to be english class. “So um,” I continue, “What was with the whole staring thing in math? Did I have something on my face? Did I do something wrong?” My heart pounds in my chest, hoping his answer was what I hope it was.

Steve flashes me a grin. “Nothing of that sort, I promise you. But this isn’t a conversation for now”

“Alright..” I mumble, and follow him into class, ignoring the teacher’s glare. We take seats in the back row next to each other, and mindlessly converse for the rest of class.

The rest of the day followed in a similar fashion, as it turned out I had most of my classes with Steve. After school I slump onto a bench, waiting for my bus and for Steve to get back from his locker. Seeing his blonde hair among the crowd, I stood up, smiling, and walked towards my new friend.

 

〜8 Months Later〜

 

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulders, and open my eyes, smiling, to see my wonderful boyfriend hovering over me. Yes, that’s right, my boyfriend. We are six months together, and every second I am with him is amazing. I lean up to him for a kiss, which he grants me gracefully. He pulls away after a few seconds and pulls me out of bed. He slept over at my house last night, originally to help me study, but we abandoned that after an hour and watched a movie. Our sleepover wasn’t planned, as it was a school day, but Steve and I fell asleep.

After pulling on a shirt and grabbing my bag, I follow Steve out to his car. We have plenty of time to get to school, so Steve makes a comment about grabbing a coffee beforehand. I nod, climbing into the passenger seat of his car. I lean my head against the window, a lead feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

“Awfully quiet today, aren’t you?” Steve ask, glancing over at me in concern. “Is anything wrong? Did I do something?”

“No,” I reply, not bothering to look over at him. “Just have a bad feeling about something. I don’t know what it is. I’m probably just tired.” Steve nods his head. Being used to my offen internal brooding he doesn’t try to pry. We ride the rest of the way to school in silence. I look out the window, my mind wandering a million miles an hour as I try to force myself to calm down. I glance over at Steve, and lean my head against him. We ride like this for a while, and I allow myself to drift off.   
I am jerked awake by a sudden swerve of the car as I am thrown against the side window. I hear a string of curse words fall out of Steve’s mouth, and the world outside the window spins. Something red slams against my door, and the the blood colored metal is the last thing I see before everything goes black.


End file.
